


when you press me to your heart

by AngstingQueen



Series: hold me close and hold me tight- Varigo collection [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i cant stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstingQueen/pseuds/AngstingQueen
Summary: "Hold me close and hold me fast,The magic spell you cast,This is la vie en rose,"- La vie en rose, Louis ArmstrongHugo begins to doubt his relationship with Varian each time Quirin and him clash. One tiny little comment cause Hugo to spiral down into self-doubt before finally boiling over.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: hold me close and hold me tight- Varigo collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	when you press me to your heart

Hugo stared up at the ceiling, the glow-the-dark stars that he had stuck up glimmered softly, casting a small green glow. Varian had missed the sight of the stars back in his hometown, the lights of the capital drowned them out, making it nigh impossible to see. Hugo had gotten a nice and slow kiss for that idea.

Varian shifted slightly from where he was pressed against Hugo’ side. Ruddiger let out a small mew before falling back asleep on Varian’s side. Hugo let out a slow sigh, moving his arm from under the smaller man’s head to gently card his fingers through the black locks. Hugo twirled the turquoise streak around his finger, staring memorized as it wound away. Varian nuzzled into Hugo’s arm, his mouth falling open. 

Hugo carefully wiggled his arm free, feeling for his glasses on the nearby nightstand. He smashed them onto his face and quietly stood. Hugo took a moment to brush Varian’s hair aside, placing a kiss on his temple before padding out of their bedroom, swiping up his phone in the process. 

Hugo crept across the hallway into their kitchen, letting the light from his lock screen to gently light his way. He dropped himself into one of their barstools. Hugo glanced at the picture of Varian that was his lockscreen before burying his face in his hands. 

Hugo and Varian’s dad never really got along on their own, playing civil when Varian was around before Quirin would tear him down. It was another regular visit, Varian’s aunt and uncle were in town so Quirin came up to stay with Varian while they visited. The regular,  _ Varian could be doing so much better, You don’t deserve Varian, etc.  _ Hugo normally could just brush it off, but Quirin had made a new comment that felt like a sword to the gut.

_ Leave before you ruin Varian too. _

It wasn’t the harshest thing that had fallen from the future father-in-law’s mouth, but it hurt in a way Quirin probably never knew.

His adopted mother had said nearly the same thing. Donella had raised him, taken care of him. She had loved him, in her own way. When Hugo had fallen in love with a farmer’s boy, a simple boy, (not that Varian was simple no siree), Donella had taken one look and torn his infatuation to the ground with a single sentence. 

_ How long do you think it will take for you to ruin this relationship too? _

Hugo felt tears push against his eyes, his form trembling. He knew he was arrogant and a little mean sometimes but that didn’t mean that Hugo hadn’t poured his soul into nearly every relationship he had. Varian was different. Varian had stayed when Hugo told him about his past crimes, Varian convinced him to seek out a therapist. That was when he discovered that Donella was abusive in her neglect of Hugo as a child. Varian was there to hold him when he cried.

Hugo would never allow himself to stay with someone because he had thought they would leave him too. Hugo thought Varian would follow the pattern but that small little bio-chem major was determined to break every expectation. 

Hugo let out a quiet sob, muffling it in his hands as he shook. Tears cascaded down his cheeks without abandon as he cried. 

Hugo had frozen when Quirin had asked him that dreaded sentence. He had stared at the large man without responding, trapped in the paralysis that surfaced whenever he was reminded of Donella. Quirin had taken it as a realization, and had persisted, calling Hugo out on it every time they met again. Hugo couldn’t make himself do anything, he even couldn’t tell his nice therapist about it, feeling as though he deserved it.

Hugo did deserve it, he deserved the punishments, he deserved to be forgotten and left behind. Hugo wasn’t the best person for Varian. He should leave before he ruins Varian.

Hugo let his hands fall from his face before a loud sob tore through his throat. It echoed around the small apartment. He sat frozen, his hand suspended in air when he heard the tell-tell signs of Varian’s feet against the floor. 

Hugo remained facing away as Varian turned the corner, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He did not acknowledge Ruddiger as the cat jumped into his lap. 

“Babe?” Varian’s sleepy voice shocked Hugo back into action. He wiped the tears from his face hastily before turning around, hoping the darkness would disguise his red-rimmed eyes.

“H-hey, Var. What are you doing up?” Hugo’s voice started out weak before steadily growing stronger. Varian studied his face in the dim light of the moon before flipping the light switch. The kitchen was swathed in light, bringin Hugo’s red and tear-stained face into view. Varian reacted imminently, cupping Hugo’s face in his hand as his eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

“Hugo,” Varian whispered, caressing the sides of his face, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Hugo barely felt the tears fall from his face. 

“I-i-i-” Hugo tried, stumbling over his words, gazing up into Varian’s baby blue eyes like they could sweep away this ugly feeling just by looking at him. 

“Hey.” Varian interrupted. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Can I hug you?” Hugo managed a nod, holding out his arms. Varian pressed his boyfriend’s face against his face, brushing his fingers through the blond’s hair as he muttered sweet assurances. Hugo allowed himself to lean in before he remembered himself.

“No, I can’t do this anymore.” Hugo aggressively pushed Varian away, knocking Ruddiger to the ground as he rose unsteadily to his feet. 

“Hugo? What can’t you do anymore?” Varian asked, keeping his arms at his sides even though he wanted to desperately sweep his boyfriend up into a hug.

“THIS! I can’t keep pretending everything’s alright! I don’t want to hurt you.” Hugo cried, covering his face so he couldn’t see Varian’s reaction. He felt his knees growing weak so he let himself drop to the floor. Hugo felt Varian hovering in front of him, but the small man kept his hands away.

“Hugo.” Varian’s voice cut through the panic Hugo felt, strong and unwavering. “Look at me, Hugo.” Varian did not touch him as Hugo slowly parted his fingers to find his black-haired lover. “You could never hurt me. I am deeply in love with you. Nothing that you’ve done before I haven’t already forgiven you for.”

“I ruin everything I touch! We should stop seeing each other before I ruin you.” Hugo cried, breathing heavily as he attempted to get air into his lungs. His glasses fogged up as he cried even harder. Hugo felt Varian gently take one of his hands, giving Hugo plenty of time to pull away. As much as Hugo’s mind insisted on pulling away, Hugo craved Varian’s touch.

“Hugo, you do not ruin anything. You touched my life and brightened it so much. You stuck glow stars on our ceiling to mimic the sky when I was feeling homesick. You held me during Ruddiger’s surgery. You were there holding my hand when we went to my mom’s memorial. Hugo,” Hugo stared in shock at this short man, bursting with love for Hugo. “You heal. I love you so much.” Hugo’s hand spasmed under Varian’s before squeezing. 

Varian took a single moment to realize that Hugo was giving him permission to hug him before leaning forward, wrapping his arms around the taller man. Hugo sobbed into Varian's chest as he rocked them back and forth.  _ I love you.  _ Varian whispered into his ears over and over again as Hugo clenched his fists into the fabric of Varian’s shirt. 

Hugo felt himself start to calm down, listening to Varian’s heartbeat thumping away. Ruddiger pushed his way between them, causing the two to part to allow the chunky boy to move between them. 

Varian stood first, before offering a hand to help Hugo up. Hugo stared up at the man who chose to stay and accepted the hand. Varian pulled him into the kitchen, pressing kisses to Hugo’s knuckles as he sat the taller boy onto the stool.

“Some comfort hot chocolate?” Varian asked, opening up the cupboard before retrieving two mugs.

“With milk?” Hugo asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“Of course, babe.” Varian pulled the milk out of the fridge, filling the two mugs up before heating them up in the microwave. Varian stirred the chocolate powder in before placing them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Varian took Hugo’s hand once more, leading him over to the couch and draping him in their fuzziest blanket. Hugo took a mug as Varian crawled in with the remote. Hugo hummed as he took a sip. Varian was excellent at making hot chocolate just right. Varian turned on a cartoon, before pulling Hugo back into his arms. Varian pressed his lips against the blond’s temple.

“You can tell me when you’re ready. I’ll always be here for you, Hugo. I love you so much.” Varian murmured before resting his cheek against Hugo’s head. 

“I love you too, Varian.” Hugo snuggled in closer as the cartoon’s theme song started to play. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a bit too fluffy lately so a little hurt/comfort to calm me down. I also am running out of chocolate milk and that makes me remember I am single. :'(


End file.
